


Yearning

by mandatorily



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching them is a painful pleasure . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

Watching them is a painful pleasure. The best kinds of pleasure always are. He’ll reach for a whetstone at the same time she does and their fingers tangle together, causing each to laugh for a moment that turns into wistful longing. Cara’s own fingers tingle as she watches, yearning to be there between them. With them. A part of their love. She wonders what would happen if she were to draw Kahlan to her, kiss those full lips, while running her own hands over Richard’s hard body. Would they push her away in disgust, or welcome her into the fold?


End file.
